The 100th Hunger Games
by Reedstorm17
Summary: This is the 100th Hunger Games. I wanted to do a Quarter Quell.
1. Quarter Quell Announcement

**Quarter Quell**

As a reminder that not only teens can take part in the Hunger Games, children from the ages of 5 to 25 will be reaped.

**I know it's kind of lame. Sorry.**


	2. District 1 reaping

**By the way, I know very well that the hunger games stopped at 75. I just wanted to do a quarter quell.**

...

There will be no points of view.

...

"So let's get started, shall we? Oh, and a quick reminder- there will be no volunteering this year."

*groans*

"Okay, enough with the groans, let's get to the reaping!"

*plucks paper*

"Nikki Frost, age 9!"

*a young girl walks shakily to the stage*

"Oliver Clay, age 10!"

*The boy joins Nikki at the stage. He has a strong build, despite his age.*

"That will be it for today! The tributes are close in age, so now vows are to be made!"

...

**That must have confused you. Let me clarify. If the tributes are far apart in age, the older one vows not to kill the younger one unless it comes down to just them.**


	3. District 2 reaping

"A reminder to you all, we will not accept volunteers!"

*groans*

"Let's get started shall we? Ladies first!"

*claws around and grabs a paper*

"Madeline Kinch, age 16!"

*a strong girl walks calmly to the stage! despite the fact that she's going into the Hunger Games*

"Eric Steel, age 9!"

*small boy walks to stage*

"Madeline, do you promise not to kill Eric unless it comes down to just you two?"

"I promise."


	4. District 3 reaping

"No volunteer! Now, our girl tribute is Marya Crolao, age 18!"

*Shrieks go up from a large family. Two parents and eleven other girls besides Marya. Marya walks shakily to the stage.*

"Ray Wing, age 20!"

*A tall boy joins Marya at the stage*


	5. District 4 reaping

"Kate Stroff, age 16!"

"I volunteer!"

"No volunteers allowed this year."

"What?"

"Sorry, but rules are rules. Gorden Brisk, age 21!"


	6. Apologies

**I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to postpone this story. I've misplaced my cliff notes and I'll probably never find them again. :(**

**I'll try to re-write them as best I can.**

**You can help me out. That way I'll be able to come back to it soon.**

**I need names, first name and last.**

**Please send in a review. I want to keep this story going.**


	7. Good news

**I have great news for you all.**

**I did not find my cliffnotes but I managed to replace them.**

**Which means I can get the story started again!**

**:)**


	8. District 5 reaping

"No volunteers! I just need to put that out there, because I've heard there's been a few incidents of that in the earlier reapings. Now, I am going to take a name from each ball and read them."

"We know that already!"

"Sorry. Okay, the girl is...Perilla Nithe, age 6!"

"This is unfair!"

"Sorry, but rules are rules. Now, the boy is... Raru Lewks, age 7!"


	9. Let's speed things up a bit

**I am going to name the tributes from each district in this chapter and end the reapings. However, there's something important. The district 8 reaping. I will show that one now.**

...

"The girl is Pauline Slint, age 5!"

Pauline is guided to the stage by someone who appears to be her sister.

"The boy is Nicolas Drath!"

Nicolas walks to the stage.

"Nicolas, do you promise not to kill Pauline, unless it comes down to just you?"

"I promise," Nicolas spoke level.

But behind his back, his fingers were crossed.

...

**Tribute list**

(Sorry, it's in the next chapter:))


	10. Tribute list

**Tribute list**

**District 1**

Nikki Frost, age 9

Oliver Clay, age 10

**District 2**

Madeline Kinch, age 16

Eric Steel, age 9

**District 3**

Marya Crolao, age 18

Ray Wing, age 20

**District 4**

Kate Stroff, age 16

Gorden Brisk, age 21

**District 5**

Perilla Nithe, age 6

Raru Lewks, age 7

**District 6**

Veronice Mork, age 17

Sonny Loresil, age 14

**District 7**

Lauren Florence, age 25

Jacob Rally, age 11

**District 8**

Pauline Slint, age 5

Nicolas Drath, age 23

**District 9**

Kylee Ellis, age 9

Scott Dill, age 24

**District 10**

Ginger Spar, age 16

Patrick Hiller, age 13

**District 11**

Louella Marthen, age 12

Samuel Roake, age 24

**District 12**

Kathie Hokers, age 19

Lako Syte, age 20


	11. Very Funny

**So, guess what happened? I found my original cliffnotes! Isn't it strange how as soon as you decide you don't need something anymore,** you** find it?**


	12. Bloodbath

**May the odds be ere in the favor of your favorite tribute**.

...

**Madeline's POV (girl from 2)**

I know I am going to die in the arena. Maybe even today. My plan is to run into the cornucopia, grab a weapon, kill a tribute, and run, even though I'll probably die before I finish just that.

I let the starter tube lift me until I'm in the arena. I look down and see that there's snow around my right is the boy from 6. I look to my right and find that it is not snowy only a few feet away. The man from 11 stands to my left in the warmer section.

I look to the cornucopia. There are only a few seconds left. Should I jump off at 1 and hope that the mines will have turned off by the time I land?

No. I'll wait.

The gong fires and i"m running to the cornucopia.

I grab a pack, then find that there is are two daggers by my feet. I snatch them up.

I feel eyes on my back. I turn and find that the girl from 6 is watching me. I think she's about a year older than I am.

She reaches down to grab a knife off the ground. While she's bent down I run over and plunge one of my daggers into her neck, then pull it out. I'm astonished to find that it's covered in blood.

The girl drops to the ground. I run off into the snow section without looking back. I know she's dead.

**Marya's POV (girl from 3)**

It's overwhelming around me. Two tributes have fallen, and I can't seem to get my hands on a weapon.

I hear a scream. I turn toward the sound.

In my distraction, the boy from 6 advances on me with a knife. I am knock to the ground. I struggle to pull away, but he holds firm. He plunges the knife into my heart. After a few moments the pain is gone.

**Kylee's POV (girl from 9)**

I can't believe I'm actually in the Hunger Games when I'm only nine. I know I won't make it out alive, but i want to survive as long as I can.

I find a spear that strayed from the cornucopia. I pick it up.

Scott, who's from my district and vowed not to kill me walks over with a pack over his shoulder. He picks me up and carries me into the Spring forest.

The cannons start firing soon after. I count them. Six. Six tributes died today.

As it grows dark I look into the sky as faces begin to appear. First is the boy from 2. He was the same age as me. Then comes the girl from 3, followed by the girl from 4. Three more. Who are they? I see the girl from 5. Perilla. She was only six. She didn't stand a chance. Next comes the girl from 6 and the girl from 11.

So much death. When will I be added?

"Go to sleep," Scott whispers. "I'll watch. Hand me your spear."

I give him my spear, then close my eyes, wishing I could be back home instead of this arena.

...

**Are you getting an idea of what the arena is?**


	13. A broken vow

**Kylee's POV (girl from 9)**

I wake up early the next morning. Scott is standing alert with my spear tight in his hand.

"I'm awake. You can stop guarding now," I tell him.

Scott hands me the spear. "Do you think anyone's nearby?"

I shrug.

"Want to search?"

I won't admit that I'm scared. I'll die at some point, I remind myself.

"Okay."

We walk for a little while without spotting anyone. We soon come across a lake.

The water's cold. I stay with Scott as he fills a canteen with water.

"Where should we go now?" he asks.

I suddenly hear footsteps. I jump to my feet and hold the spear ready.

The man from 4 comes through the trees. He has a sword ready in one hand and a dagger in the other.

"Scott!" I scream.

Scott jumps to his feet. He grabs my hand and we run deeper.

After a while we bump into the man from 11. He has a small knife and nothing else.

"It's hot over there," he tells us, pointing in the distance.

There's a thick row of trees in the direction he's pointing. I can't see beyond it.

"There's snakes too. I almost got bitten by one yesterday. Good thing it can't pass the trees."

Scott laughs. "I'm Scott from district 9, by the way. This is Kylee, my district partner."

"I'm Samuel."

"Would you like to join us?"

"Sure. By the way, both tributes from 10 are hiding in the trees. They threw this knife at me when I passed, but they missed."

District 10. Hmm. They're both teenagers. Smart, too. I'll bet they have tons of weapons if they dare to throw a knife where they can't retrieve it.

Samuel seems to know that, too. "Want to raid them tonight?"

"How?" Scott asks.

Samuel laughs and takes something off his back. A bow and arrows.

"The arrows aren't heavy enough to kill. Their use is that they'll stun anyone they hit."

"Let's wait a little."

I'm fine with this plan.

**Ray's POV (man from 3)**

I'm in a really hot section of the arena. It is quite dry. Good thing there's a lake. Unfortunately, the water's warm.

There are snakes. I've seen them. I try to stat out of reach, but I know if I'm going to get anywhere in the Games I need to move.

My only weapon is a small dagger.

It would be very useful if I could get a parachute right now. A way forward, maybe?

As if on cue, a silver parachute lands in the leaves of my tree. I climb up to grab it.

I find a vial of some kind of liquid. There is a note, saying 'your dagger will be needed.'

I stare at it. What will this do? Automatically fill my stomach?

I climb out of the tree and run to the lake. I need water.

While filling my canteen, I feel a sharp pain. I look down and find a snake with its fangs buried deep in my leg.

I scream. Leaving my canteen floating in the lake, I yank off the snake and climb up the nearest tree.

My leg is the size of a football.

I swallow the contents of the vial, then grab my dagger and thrust the tip between the fang marks.

My leg immediately begins to leak. It hurts badly, but I know that if I hadn't done it I'd be dead by now.

**Nicolas's POV (man from 8)**

Pauline doesn't suspect a thing. We've made camp in a forest. The leaves on the trees are slightly shriveled.

I look down at the spear that I've been hiding from Pauline. I will use it tonight. I know I vowed not to kill her, but I had my fingers crossed.

When night has fallen, the anthem plays. No tributes died today.

Pauline settles into the tree and falls asleep.

I smile and take out my spear. I hold it tightly, ready to send it into Pauline's neck.

Pauline wakes up. She gasps. "Nicolas, you promised!"

I lean in close. "My fingers were crossed!"

I stick the spear into her neck.

BOOM!

Good. Now I can take things seriously.

I look up and jolt. There's a huge rock falling.

Great. So that's what happens when you break the vow.

I jump out of the tree. The hovercraft takes Pauline's body.

Rocks are falling all around me as I run for shelter.

"I'm sorry!" I yell. The gamemakers probably don't care.

I run for the winter forest. I stay under the thick trees.

Another rock falls, crushing two trees...and me.

**Madeline's POV (girl from 2)**

BOOM!

That's the second cannon I heard tonight.

I turn away from the frozen lake and look at my ally, the boy from 5. His name is Raru. A strange name.

"The treeline's destroyed," he tells me.

Now that I can see to the other section, it looks a little warmer there.

"Two less trinutes to worry about," I tell him.

...

**Have you figured out the arena yet? For those of you who haven't, I'll tell you. **

**There Are four sections, each looking exactly alike except for one thing. It's a different season in each.**


	14. Annoyed writer

**I have just received a rude review. It did not make me happy, and I did not think it was funny. I didn't think I'd have to say it, but the criticizing reviews are not acceptable.**

**To my innocent readers who are great fans, I'm sorry. Please ignore this chapter. I will post the next real chapter soon. I didn't want to post this chapter at all, it's just that the review upset me.**

**If your review name is "a", I'd appreciate it if you never reviewed again.**


	15. Polar bear attack

**Kylee's POV (girl from 9)**

Samuel turns out to be quite useful.

"Want me to show you the use of your spear?" he asks me.

"Okay," I hand him the spear.

Samuel studies the sky. A bird flies overhead. He throws the spear.

The bird falls to the ground. Samuel approaches it and pulls the spear.

It sure felt great to eat.

Scott comes back. "Should we raid the 10 tributes tonight?"

"Okay." I agree. "What's the point in waiting?"

**Madeline's POV (girl from 2)**

No cannons yet today. There are eight tributes dead so far and sixteen to go.

"Let's hunt for tributes," Raru suggests. "There's nothing else to do. I'm tired of sitting here waiting for death."

I take a sword and Raru takes two knives and we walk deeper into the snow.

After a little while we reach a small mountain.

"I'll search up there," I tell Raru.

Raru nods. He takes out his knives and stays alert as I begin to climb.

No one's been here yet.

Suddenly I hear a scream.

"Raru!"

"Madeline...polar bears...quick! They'll kill us easily!"

I slide down to mountain and find two polar bears on top of Raru. His knives aren't helping him much.

Raru struggles beneath the polar bears. In a quick leap I bury my sword blade into one of their necks. The polar bear drops to the ground.

I run over and pull the other polar bear off of Raru, who has stopped fighting back. The polar turns on me and bites my right hand hard.

I shriek with pain. I switch my sword to my left hand, then quickly send it through the polar bears' chest.

I retrieve my sword and wipe it off in the snow.

I turn around. I need to check Raru now.

Raru is laying on his back in the snow. He's bleeding heavily.

"Raru," I whisper.

Raru moans softly.

"Raru!" I whisper more urgently. I grab a handful of snow and clean off most of the blood.

He has many bites and scratches across his chest. My heart sinks. He'll never survive.

Why did I leave him alone? I should have let him come up with me. Why didn't I?

I notice his knife next to him. I clean it off, then kneel beside Raru. He's covered in blood again. I don't bother to clean it off.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "You were too young to die,"

Raru's hand twitches slightly. He sets it on top of my good hand.

BOOM!

Seven years old. Only seven. What was the Capitol thinking?

I clear out so the hovercraft can take Raru's body.

I stare at my injured hand. That polar bear broke four of my fingers. My right hand is useless.

With my left hand, I tuck Raru's knife into my belt. One of the polar bears broke the other one.

I pick up my sword and walk toward the damaged treeline. I can't survive in the winter forest.

...

**That was a sad chapter wasn't it? Poor Raru :(. Well, he was going to die eventually, right?**


	16. The raid

**Ray's POV (man from 3)**

I wake up when the anthem plays. How long have I been asleep? That doesn't matter, at least no one, or should I say thing, found me.

I look up to see who died. In the sky I see the face of Raru, the young boy from 5. The poor thing. He didn't stand a chance.

I glance down at my leg, which is now burning with pain. The wound is infected.

I sigh. I should have just let myself die.

Next time I will.

And now, first the first time, I think of Marya. I hope her death was quick.

Maybe I should just go out there and let the snakes kill me.

But I won't, because I might actually stand a chance.

As long as I stay in this tree.

**Kylee's POV (girl from 9)**

Once it gets dark, Scott, Samuel and I make our way toward the treeline. Each of us is armed. I have my spear, Scott has two good knives, and Samuel has his stun arrows.

We stop a few feet away from the treeline. Squinting, I can see that Ginger, the sixteen year old from district 10, is on guard. She holds an amazing array of knives.

Samuel loads an arrow. He concentrates on Ginger, figuring out where to shoot.

Ginger suddenly notices us.

Samuel let's his arrow fly. It hits Ginger in the leg just as three knives escape her hand.

**Scott's POV (man from 9)**

One of the knives flies right at me. I duck at the last second, and the knife hits the tree behind me.

Samuel doesn't dodge his. He reaches up and catches it.

Suddenly I remember Kylee. I look down.

The third knife has buried itself into her heart.

Kylee drops to her knees. I run in and take the knife from her chest.

Kylee falls against me. I shift into a comfortable position.

The cannon fires. Samuel and I stand back to let the hovercraft take Kylee's body.

We continue on in silence.

When we reach Ginger, Samuel grabs his arrow. I go over and grab the two remaining knives.

"We need to be quick," Samuel whispers. "The arrows don't last long."

I take a knife in each hand. We lost Kylee's spear. It's probably in the hovercraft.

The boy, Patrick, is still asleep. He slept through the cannon.

I hold a knife over him put don't move. I just watched Kylee die, and he will suffer the same fate.

"Do it," Samuel whispers.

I take a deep breath. I grip the knife tightly in my hand. I'll make it quick.

I raise my arm, then plunge the knife into Patrick's throat.

BOOM!

I pull out the knife, astonished. I just killed someone. Someone eleven years younger than me.

Samuel grabs three packs. "This is great," he whispers. "There's so much in here!"

"Let's get going," I whisper.

Ginger wakes up when we pass her. Her hand go straight to where her knives were. We run off before she can realize they're missing.


	17. At the lake

**Happy Holidays, everyone! I know I'm a few days early, but still...**

**Madeline's POV (girl from 2)**

When I wake up in the morning, I find myself in the Fall section and immediately remember the events of yesterday, that Raru is dead.

I grab my sword. What will I do today?

The Fall section looks exactly like the Winter section did. Except for the fact that there isn't any snow, the lake isn't frozen, and there aren't any polar bears.

I've been staying by the lake. I filled up a water canteen yesterday with lake water. I have a feeling that I'll never fill it again.

Now it's time for an attack. Namely on the woman from 7. She's asleep still, only a little ways from the lake. Now is the time to kill her.

I walk for a bit until I reach her camp. She's doing a bad job of hiding. I would've thought that at the age of twenty-five she'd be a little smarter than to sleep on top of a bush in the Hunger Games.

I ready the sword. I'd rather have her die a painless death.

Before she wakes up, I send the sword straight through her chest.

BOOM!

I take the sword out of her chest, then clear out so the hovercraft can take her body.

I search for more tributes.

**Scott's POV (man from 9)**

"Let's go to the lake," Samuel suggests. "We're sure to find tributes there."

"I don't know," I mutter. "Your last plan killed Kylee."

"I know, I'm sorry. I know it's hard to lose your district partner. I was there when Louella died."

"Fine. Let's go to the lake," I finally agree.

Samuel gets a stun arrow ready while I take out my knives.

When we get to the lake, we find the man from 4, the one Kylee and I were running from when we met Samuel.

Samuel pulls back the arrow and lets it fly.

The man from 4 notices it and steps out of the way. Then he takes out a dagger and throws it.

Before I can move, the dagger buries itself into my forehead. Pain blinds me and I drop to my knees.

Taking deep breaths, I reach up and pull the knife out of my forehead. Blood runs down my face, but I ignore it.

I notice that the man from 4 has Samuel pinned down. I try to help but I stumble. The man from 4 plunges the dagger into Samuel's throat.

When the cannon fires I quickly run away. I feel satisfied knowing that the man from 4 won't be able to get Samuel's stun arrows because he has them hidden under his jumpsuit.

My headache aches badly. I need to clean this wound.

The anthem plays. I climb up a tree, then glance up. I see the face of the woman from 7, followed by Samuel's face. The third face is the man from 12.

Then the sky blacks out and darkness closes the arena. It's night again.


	18. A good way to end my life

**Gorden's POV (man from 4)**

I lay back at my spot at the lake, staring warily at the trees. I hold up my daggers, preparing for any attacks. Maybe the man from 9 coming for me because I killed his ally.

I sneer. The man from 11 couldn't have made it far anyway.

I hear leaves crunching under feet. I jump up and find three tributes.

The girl and boy from District 1. They haven't left each other's sides since the Games started.

With them is the boy from 7. He's older than them.

I laugh. This will be an easy fight. All three of them are too young for the Hunger Games.

I hold a dagger ready. Before they notice me, I throw the dagger at full force.

The dagger buries itself in the ten year old boy's skull.

The girl, the youngest, drops to her knees beside him. The boy from 7 advances on me with an axe.

I hear the cannon of the boy from 1.

I swerve around the boy from 7. While the girl from 1 is so focused on the death of her district partner, I dash over and sink another dagger into her neck. The cannon fires, and I run toward the edge of the arena with the boy from 7 on my trail.

**Ray's POV (man from 3)**

I can't walk on my leg anymore. I don't stand a chance. I know one thing for sure.

I am going to die today.

As I jump down from the tree I hear a shriek behind me.

It's the boy from 6. I think his name is Sonny. He's been bitten by a snake.

Sonny writhes on the sand, screaming as his leg swells up.

I land on the ground and lay sprawled on the ground.

Sonny looks over to me. "Help me!" he screams.

I scramble over on my hands and knees.

"I can't!" I yell. "I don't have that substance!"

"That doesn't matter! Please just kill me with one of those daggers. I'm in terrible pain right now!" he cries.

"Okay, calm down." He's only fourteen. Should I really kill him?

He's going to die anyway. I should end his suffering.

I lift the dagger and plunge it into his heart.

BOOM!

I feel good with myself. I just helped him. I did a good thing. The last thing I'll do in my life.

I lay back and close my eyes. I feel sharp pains as many snake come and bite me repeatedly.

Inside me, I feel fire. Then ice. Then fire again.

Then nothing.


	19. Not smart enough

**Madeline's POV (girl from 2)**

I'm searching for food when I hear two cannons. Two more tributes are dead.

A lot of tributes died today. Four so far.

I notice a fish swimming in the lake. I take out my sword and splash into the lake. I chase the fish for a while before finally slashing it with the sword.

I swim to shore, then lay in the sun to dry off.

When it starts to get dark I finally get hungry. The fish tastes great. I would give anything to eat another.

A little while after eating my vision gets fuzzy. I realize too late that the fish was poisoned.

_The Gamemakers were behind this. There were no other fish in that lake._

My eyes catch on the setting sun. I focus on it until it disappears.

As the sunlight dies, so do I.

**Gorden's POV (man from 4)**

BOOM!

Another tribute dead...no time to think about that.

Jacob chases me to a mountain. He's quite strong for an eleven year old.

The mountain is covered with grass. Great for climbing.

Without hesitation, I scramble up the mountain. As I climb, Jacob throws knives at me.

They miss. Except for one, which catches in my back.

The anthem plays, and that's when I realize how dark it's gotten.

Jacob stops to see who died, and I do too. Five tributes. A lot.

First I see Nikki and Oliver from 1. Jacob's allies. Then I see the girl from 2. I actually thought she had a chance at winning. I guess I was wrong.

Next is the man from 3. Finally, I see the boy from 6, and the sky goes dark again.

Jacob stops throwing knives and scrambles down the mountain. Away from me.


	20. Allies

**Scott's POV (man from 9)**

...

Now that Kylee and Samuel are dead, I'm on my own with only four knives to defend myself.

Maybe I should get more allies. But that will be hard, considering there's only five of us left.

Wow. Only five left. The Hunger Games will be over sooner than I thought. This was an interesting Quarter Quell. Not exactly fair, though.

A movement below me brings me back to reality. When I look closer, I recognize Kathie, the girl from 12. She's nineteen, five years younger than me.

I don't throw a knife. Instead, I call her over to the tree.

Kathie recognizes my voice. She doesn't take out weapons, she trusts me.

"Scott?" she walks over to the tree.

Let me clarify. I saved her life at the bloodbath.

"Yes, it's me." I nod.

"I'm sorry about Kylee. It was sad, seeing her face in the sky."

I lower my head. "She wasn't going to win," I sigh. "At least she died quickly. Well, do you want to be allies? It's down to the final five. Things are going to get bad soon."

"Of course I'll be your ally!" Kathie shouts.

"Sh!" I whisper, glancing around, making sure the man from 4 isn't nearby.

"Don't worry, I saw Gorden being chased by Jacob. They went in the direction of the mountain." Kathie explains.

"There's a mountain?"

Kathie nods. "I've got two spears. They've been quite useful."

"The end of the Hunger Games is near," I tell her.

"Yes. Let's go to the mountain tomorrow." Kathie suggests.

"Okay. And I know where Ginger is," I smile triumphantly.


	21. Arrows

**Gorden's POV**

I woke up this morning and found food next to me. Bread. But not from district 4, that's for sure.

District 7. It's from Jacob.

I'm quite hungry, so I eat a quarter of the loaf. Then I glance down the mountain. Jacob's sitting there's staring into the distance.

"Thank's for the bread," I call down.

Jacob jumps. "Y-you're w-welcome!"

He's scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Do you want to be allies?" I ask.

Jacob looks shocked for a second. "I-I guess so."

"Great. When should we search for the remaining tributes?"

"Um...tomorrow!" Jacob quickly decides.

"Okay. Tomorrow it is. What have you got?"

"Just a knife and a sword. You?"

"Three daggers. I did have six to start out with, but I lost a few."

"Same. I had three knives." Jacob nods.

"So, what should we do until dark?"

"Watch the fake clouds? They're making some strange patterns," Jacob tells me.

I glance up. The clouds are forming strange shapes indeed.

"Arrows!" I gasp. "Where are they pointing?"

"Gorden...I-I think that one's pointing at us!" Jacob whimpers.

Yes, one of them is pointing at us. Another one points downward and to the left, and another points at the treeline between the Spring and Summer sections.

"That's where the other tributes are!" I realize. "Now we know where to go!"

"Unfortunately," Jacob interrupts. "So do the others."


	22. Plans

**Ginger's POV**

...

When the anthem plays, I glance up.

Silly me. No one died.

That's when I notice that the clouds are forming arrows. One points directly at me. I flinch.

Then I realize that it's pointing at the other tributes. One points at the mountain of the Spring section, and the other points deeper into the trees. There must be alliances involved.

I glance down at my weapons, or should I say weapon. The weapon is Patrick's spear. That's all I have, since the men from 11 and 9 stole my knives.

Never mind that. I've got a plan. And the plan begins now. I start packing up my things. I need to get moving if I want to reach the mountain by tomorrow.

**Scott's POV**

Kathie and I settle into the tree. We saw the cloud arrows. They only confirm what we know.

We are going to go to the mountain soon. We hope to arrive at dawn.

We get together our weapons. KArchie and I each hold a spear and two knives.

Halfway through the night, we slip down from the trees and start on our way.

**Gorden's POV**

Halfway through the night, Jacob wakes me up. It's my turn to guard.

I rub sleep from my eyes and rise to my feet. Jacob falls asleep quickly.

I stare into the night, eyes aware for Kathie, Ginger, and Scott.

Glancing down, I realize that there's a tribute climbing the mountain. It's Ginger.

I run over and shake Jacob awake.


	23. The last day of the 100th Hunger Games

**Scott's POV**

Kathie and I reach the mountain by dawn. Fighting has erupted in the middle, and we know Ginger has beat us to attacking.

This is definitely the last day.

No one has noticed us yet, but I can see Ginger throwing a spear. It flies at Jacob, who ducks. Unfortunately for him, Ginger had the spear aimed for his heart, and the spear buries itself into his head. He drops to his knees and the cannon fires.

Wow. I'm impressed. Not that he died, but that he made it to the last fight. He was only eleven. Not old enough for the Hunger Games.

That's when Kathie and I are noticed. Gorden and Ginger turn around. They've seen us. Gorden's has two daggers raised, and Ginger prepares her other spear. Before I can move, Gorden's throws the daggers. One hits me in the face. The other hits me in the chest.

I reach down and pull the dagger from my chest. Kathie is still safe, but I don't think I'm going to live much longer.

**Gorden's POV**

BOOM!

Scott's dead now. Ginger's spear missed Kathie by a few inches. Ginger is now unarmed, and Kathie has her spear.

Kathie advances on Ginger, holding up the spear teasingly. I stay back and wait.

Kathie throws the spear and Ginger drops to the ground, dead.

BOOM!

Now I advance on Kathie. I have Ginger's other spear, which I grabbed from Jacob's body.

"You thought you could kill my ally and get away with it?" she yells.

"Yes." I say, then throw the spear. It hits hear throat and the cannon fires.

I won. I'll Se my son grow up after all.


End file.
